Cut To The Chase
by twilight.is.here
Summary: a new series about a girl who dreams of becoming a singer... blah blah blah... read summary inside... FORMERLY... True Friends let's Make Some Noise.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. So now, I will sulk in borrowed self-pity… yeah.**

**A/N: This is a new story that I will make into a series. This first book will not be as long as the others. But that's okay. This book is about Lina and her rise to fame.**

True Friends… let's Make Some Noise!

.:Part I:.

Sigh… who knew that algebra was so boring? I picked at the plastic covering on my binder in the middle of Mr. Yerd's agonizing explanation of Scientific Notion. I'm not planning to be a math nerd.

"PSSSST!! Lina!!" I heard someone behind me whisper. I turned in my seat to look at Elizabeth (everyone calls her Libby), my best friend. "did you hear about Mrs. Ednest?" she asked lowly and glanced back up at Mr. Yerd, our algebra teacher.

"No, what happened to her?" I was intrigued now. Mrs. Ednest was our chorus teacher. I had always been in chorus and select chorus. It was my favorite class or course or whatever you wanted to call it.

"Well, she was at a play or something in New York City and she was hit by a car!" Libby said breathlessly. I was as shocked just hearing it as Libby was saying it.

"Oh my God. Does Kelly know?" I asked referring to our other best friend, Kelly Anne (known as Kelly).

"Yeah, she told me that we have a new teacher whose name… seems… to have… slipped my mind." She looked up like she was searching her mind, her eyebrows creased in confusion. I rolled my eyes and smiled at my friend's small memory.

"Don't hurt yourself. We'll just ask Kelly later." I said and turned back to the front.

Let me say some things about myself. My name is Lina Davis. I am currently 14-years-old. I am like a lot of other girls my age, so there's not much more to say. Well, I love singing. It is my biggest passion. I plan to be a singer after I graduate from Princeton University. Everyone asks me, "Why not sooner?" I always say that I want to have something to fall back on if I don't make it. I mean, I would rather have a good education and then be a singer than become a singer at age 14. But who knows? Maybe I will become a singer later, or sooner, or maybe not at all.

--

When the bell rang, it was time for lunch. I went to my locker to get my money.

"6-23-7," I mumbled the code to remember. I pulled the lock open and flung the door open. Ah, my locker. There was nothing special about it, but it was **my **locker. That just makes me happy.

"Lina!" Kelly called from down the hall. I whipped my head in that direction, sending my dark brown in my face. I blew my hair out of my mouth and glared at Kelly, who was skipping towards me with a smile of her face.

"Yes Kelly?" I asked, closing my locker.

"I met Miss Fredrick." She said her voice filled with the natural bubbly tone that it always had.

"Miss Who?" I asked as we started walking towards the lunch room.

"Miss Fredrick. The new chorus teacher!" she yelled. The people in front of us turned and looked at her like she was insane… their assumptions were not far off. "What? Why can't a student talk in the hallways without being labeled a weirdo?"

I surpressed the laugh that was crawling up my throat from looking at their faces. The people turned around and started whispering to each other.

"It's rude to talk about someone who's right behind you! VERY RUDE INDEED!!" she yelled. This time, I burst out laughing. They looked back again at us and had a look that told us that they were freaked out. Then they started to run away… "YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! RUN FOR YOUR LITTLE LIVES!!"

I doubled over with laughter. "And this is why you're my friend, Kelly." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder for support.

"What did you do, Kelly?" Libby asked, walking up next to me. "I heard two kids running down the hall, saying how freaked out they were about some insane weirdo."

"They were bothering me, so I just told them what was on my mind." Kelly shrugged.

"Sure…" Libby smiled and rolled her eyes.

"SOOO! What were you saying about Miss Fredrick?" I asked Kelly.

She started mouthing things smally and squinted her eyes in concentration. "Oh!" she smiled, "Miss Fredrick wanted to talk to you."

My eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Oh…kay." I wondered why she would want to see me.

--

I peered into the music room and saw Miss Fredrick sitting at the desk. She was a young woman, no older than 25-years-old.

"Um," I said quietly, "Miss Fredrick?" she lifter her head from her writing and smiled at me. She had fairly tanned skin and reddish-blond hair that fell to just below her shoulders.

"Lina Davis!" she said and stood to stand in front of me, "My, my, my. It's **very **nice to meet you! Mrs. Ednest has told me so much about you."

"Really?" I felt a small smile on my face.

Miss Fredrick nodded. "Yes. She told me that you have quite a passion and talent for singing." She clicked her tongue and smiled, her dark chocolate eyes glistening.

"I… singing is everything to me." I said shyly and looked down at my vibrant green converse. My long dark brown hair fell over my shoulders, its natural waves cascading down my back.

"Well, I know this is soon, I mean we just met each other a few minutes ago!" she smiled and laughed lightly, "but Mrs. Ednest wants you to perform in the Teen Arts Festival in June."

I looked at her in shock. Wow. That was my goal for the year; make it to Teen Arts, "Wow. That's a huge honor, but honestly? Are you sure that I'm the best choice? There's only one spot for singing." I pulled at my bracelets nervously.

"Oh, I'm sure. Mrs. Ednest left me a video of your singing. Lina, you have a special talent." She smiled warmly.

"Thank you Miss Fredrick." I smiled.

"Tell you what," she said, obviously sensing my hesitation, "why don't you think about it for a while. I don't have to sign anyone up until April 4st, so that gives you about… three weeks."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you again, Miss Fredrick. Thank you so much."

"No problem, Lina. I will see you in chorus tomorrow, correct?" I nodded. "Excellent. Well, better head back to lunch." She smiled.

"Bye!" I said, walking out the door.

--

"What?" Libby asked as I told her about Teen Arts.

I smiled and looked down at the 'food' on the lunch tray.

"Apparently, Mrs. Ednest had shown Miss Fredrick a tape of me singing, and wanted her to sign me up for the Teen Arts Festival." I poked the chicken that they expected us to eat… whatever.

"WOW!!" Kelly smacked my shoulder. I winced at the stinging sensation that was currently crawling along my shoulder and to my neck and shoulder blade.

"Yeah!!" Libby smiled. She took Kelly's water bottle and slowly gulped down some.

"LIBBY!" Kelly shouted at Libby, who just smiled and put her water bottle back in front of Kelly's tray.

"You know I don't bring money for water, or much less for the actual 'food'." Libby shrugged.

I smiled at them and looked back down to the food, thinking about what Miss Fredrick had said. Did I really want to be in the Teen Arts Festival where I would sing in front of 500 or more people? Did I want the butterflies and nauseous feeling that came with the anticipation? Was I ready to feel the pride of a job well-done?

Libby, being the trustworthy and smart girl she is, seemed to be reading my mind. "Lina," her voice was soft and caring. I looked up at her. Her eyes portray concern and admiration, "what are you going to do?"

**Hey!! So this is the first chapter. I know it's short, but it is what it is, take it or leave it. I look foward to reading the reviews HINT HINT (that means REVIEW PEOPLE!!)**

**Adios!!**

**- tomorrows-today-awaits-8264**


	2. Part IIa

Hey… sorry for not updating

**Okay, so I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating! On Wednesday, my dad had me till like 9pm. Then I had a ton of homework on Thursday. On Friday, I had to go to my cousin's baptism in Alabama until Sunday. Monday at 7:05am (haha) and we're sitting in the airport in Memphis waiting for our plane at 8:50. The flight from Birmingham to Memphis was delayed 4 hours and then we got here at 9:30pm last night. Then out flight to Newark last night had already left at 7:30pm! So it was not fun! Sorry!**

**Anyways! Read, Review, Enjoy!!**

--

The rest of the day went by as a blur. When Libby asked me what I was going to do, I simply looked back down to my lunch. Honestly, I had no idea of what I wanted to do. Well, if I did accept the spot in Teen Arts, I would get the opportunity to perform in front of an audience. That would be good for me, so I could build up my confidence. But the cons; I would probably have the jitters before, during and after, and I might chicken out and run off stage. Pros of not accepting: no jitters… that's about it. Cons: this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I would be letting it slip right through my fingers.

Ugh… why does life have so many choices?

I walked robotically down the street to my house. My dark brown eyes glued to my checkered vans that were hitting the concrete. All the bumps and creases in the solid tan sidewalk… told me something. There are ups and downs in life. Good times and bad times. But all have… differences that make them unique and memorable. I could make this an up or down- it's my choice. But, just like the pattern in the sidewalk, this may be a once in a lifetime opportunity. I felt like I **had **to do this.

--

I found myself walking with a little more confidence in my step. When I reached the worn red brick steps, I skipped every other, wanting to talk to my parents sooner. I pushed the thick light colored oak door open and stepped lightly into the house. I pushed my hair behind my ears and called, "I'm home!" No answer. "Mom?"

_Clank. _I turned towards the French doors and saw Mom kneeling in the walkway, gardening. I gently walked to the doors and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing… _The door closed behind me, making a chick-click noise. Mom looked up at me as a wide smile spread on her face. "Hey honey," she said, her smooth voice making me more nervous, "how was your day?"

"Oh," I looked at the ant that crossed in front of me, zigzagging its way across the bricks that lined our garden, "it was… interesting actually."

"How so?" she asked, patting the soil around a small red pansy. I looked at its small fuzzy petals that led to the small black center. The flower itself was turned towards the sun, soaking up the late-afternoon sun.

"Well," I prolonged this topic as much as I could, "Mrs. Ednest had gotten in a car crash over the weekend-"

"Mrs. Ednest? The lovely chorus teacher?" Mom interrupted, her grey-brown eyes wide with worry.

"Yes, mother but-"

"Oh goodness! We must visit her sometime. Where is she? Has she broken anything? We will take Elizabeth and Kelly Anne-"

"Mom!" she looked up at me curiously, "she's fine. Anyways, the new teacher, Miss Fredrick, wants to enter me for the Teen Arts Festival. And this is a really good opportunity to practice the… performing and know what it's like… and…" I trailed off as I heard my mom sigh in disappointment and tiredness. My cheeks flushed with the embarrassment that came with asking the questions.

"Lina," she put the spade down and sat with her legs folded under her, "you know that you can't-"

"I can't what, MOM? I can't sing? I can't perform? That's what the Teen Arts is for! They wouldn't enter me if they didn't think that I was good enough! I **am **good enough!" I said desperately. I took a deep breath and said sadly and softly, "Why don't you believe in me?"

She kept her eyes on the ground, and stood, walking quietly to the French doors. She paused, her hand grasping the handle. She flexed her fingers around it and looked back at me. "I've always believed in you, Lina." She smiled smally and let a small laugh-like noise escape her lips. "I can talk to your father. Congratulations, sweetheart."

Then, I was alone. I sighed and stood. My eyes found the little red pansy again, its green leaves like umbrellas to the soil below it. I sighed again and went up to my room to do algebra work. Sigh… (Déjà vu)

--

"Lina?" I heard my father knock on the door lightly. The door opened and her poked his head in. "can I talk to you?"

I sat up on my bed, pushing my algebra work to the side and nodded. He came in and sat on the edge of my bed, looking around. "So… your mother told me about the Teen Supreme thing…"

"Teen Arts Festival, Dad." I said softly, not wanting to sound too harsh.

"Teen Arts Festival," he corrected, "and I just wanted to talk to you about it." I closed my eyes for a second, almost regretful for telling Mom in the first place. "I know this is important to you… Do you know if this will cost us anything?"

I leaned my head back against the wall. Somehow, everything we talked about brought us to money. "No dad, this will not cost you anything."

"Good," I rolled my eyes, even though they were closed, "Will you at least try to do good for this?"

My eyes shot open. "What do you mean try? Why don't you and mom think I can sing? Have you even heard me sing?"

He paused. "No, we have not."

"Well, if you want to hear me sing, then you will have to hear on June 20th at 7:30." I said harsher than I had intended.

Dad sighed and looked down at his folded hands on his lap. "We'll see, Lina Bean. We'll see." He used my nick-name that he called me when I was a young girl. I could hear the open and unfamiliar emotion in his voice, though I couldn't quite stab the name to it.

Then, just like earlier with mom, I was alone. I hate this.

--

**Sorry this chapter was so short… I will post another one tonight!! It may be late, like 10 or 11. So look for it!!**

**Review! Also, I will say this in every chapter, if anyone has any ideas, **_**I'd love to hear them……**_

_Quote: __We go out in the world and take our chances, Fate is just the weight of circumstances, That's the way that lady luck dances, Roll the bones, Why are we here, Because were here, Roll the bones, Why does it happen, Because it happens, Roll the bones (Rush; "Roll the Bones", 1991)_


	3. Part IIb

--Part III--

--Part III--

After Dad left, I buried my head in my hands, gripping my hair at the roots. I let out a small scream before I felt the wall of tears threatening to pour over. I wouldn't let myself cry over **this**. There was plenty of things to cry about, but this was not one. I just didn't understand how they could say no so easily. Mom is too busy with work, and dad… well I don't know what he ever does. Sometimes he's here, sometimes he just has better things to deal with than care about his daughter. But what else is news to me? What else do they have to support their opinion? Have they even talked to each other about it?

Sighing, I took out my phone and called Libby.

"Hey Lina, what's wrong?" I smiled smally, Libby knew me too well. Probably more than anyone else I have ever known.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" I tried to sound strong, but we both knew otherwise.

I could almost see Libby's understanding smile. "Lina, I've known you for seven years, and we've been friends for four years. And I just know everything."

I felt a small laugh come from my lips, but the noise was almost a sob. "Libby, they said no. NO! How could they say that?"

Libby sighed sadly, "What happened?" her voice was soft, almost as if she talked differently she was afraid of upsetting me.

"I told my mom and she was all 'you know you can't.' She told me I can't sing or perform or even have the guts to sing in front of that many people." My voice was no longer filled with anger, but desperation and wonder.

"She shouldn't have said that, Lina, you know that right?" she said.

"Is she right?" I asked her, cautious of her answer.

There was a silence for a second, but her answer was a clear, "No, she's not right. I know for a fact that you have an **amazing** voice and you can **absolutely** perform. Don't listen to anyone. Just do what you want to do. Lina, this could be the only chance you get to show people that you're not just looks. You have the brains and the talent to change the world. You can be a famous singer, or end world hunger, or even make world peace! And you know why? Because, Lina, you are **you**, and no one can change that. No one can change how you think or feel and **not a soul **can tell you what to do or how good you are at anything. So on Friday, June 20th—exactly three months from now—you are going to get on that stage and sing you heart out!!" Libby reassured me, her voice not showing any reason to doubt her.

I was silent for a minute, taking in what she had said. "You're right, Libby. I will!!" I said as a smile spread on my face.

"Thata girl!" she laughed, a smile apparent by her voice. "Hey, we're going shopping tomorrow."

That sounded more like a statement than a suggestion. "Sure. I want to see what they have at the Vans store…"

"Sure. I'm gonna call Kelly and tell her to come with, alright?"

"Yep." I thought for a second. "and Libby?"

"Yeah?" she sounded curious again. Man, she loved listening to my problems.

"Thank you. For everything. You really are a true friend." My words were true, and I only hoped that she knew the meaning behind them.


	4. Authors Note IMPORTANT!

Hey people…

**Hey people…**

**I'm sorry for not updating, but school has been hectic. There are about 4 projects due by the end of next week (last day of school). Also, family problems and the worst part… I've been really sick, so I went to the doctors today. I had to get blood taken (I'm terrified of needles) and they think I have Lyme (the 'limes' disease that you get from ticks). A tick had bitten me two years ago that left a HUGE bulls-eye on my ankle. I didn't get a blood test then, so the doc thinks that's what it is. She said because of the symptoms (achy joints, light headed, nausea, headache, cold sweat, etc.) that it probably is Lyme. PROBABLY! So pray, hope, concern, embrace my wellness. I will probably update after school is over… sorry! My friend is having a sleepover at her house on the last day of school which is the day that Camp Rock premiers!!**

**I bet most of you will watch it!!**

** tomorrows-today-awaits-8264**


End file.
